


Man on the Moon

by sisabet, sweetestdrain



Series: sisabet's 2018 Videos [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Download Available, Embedded Video, Everyone's Just Mostly Dead, Fanvids, Full Circle, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Death is More of a Suggestion of Death than Actual Death Death, Gabriel is Their Andy Kaufman, Getting the Gang Together to Murder Lucifer, Goal of Lucifer being Dead Dead, It's Gabriel Death, Lucifer is the Actual Worst, Multi, Prankster Gabriel, Shared Trauma, Video, Video Format: MP4, Vividcon Challenge, everyone dies, lucifer's true face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: "Time is a flat circle" - the Archangel Gabriel, probably





	Man on the Moon

 

Song by R.E.M.

 

Made for Vividcon 2018 Challenge Theme: Full Circle

 

[Download Mp4 (right click save as)](http://sisavids.com/%5B2018%20Challenge%20-%20Full%20Circle%5Dsisabet%20and%20sweetestdrain-Man%20on%20the%20Moon.m4v)

 

[tumblr link](http://sisabet-blog.tumblr.com/post/177215658740/man-on-the-moon-edited-by-sisabet-and) 

 


End file.
